Master of Telos
by XXCullenXX
Summary: A distress signal is transmitted to the tardis, admiting a transmat system releasing cybernetic objects into UNIT HQ.Will the 3rd doctor be able to interprite the transmat system? THIS IS NOT MY STORY. ALL DR WHO STORIES ARE MY BROTHERS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people. Right for any of you who have read my previous stories know that i write about Twilight. THIS IS NOT ME!!! All doctor who stories that will be uploaded onto this page are from my brother. Untill he is able to make a account of his own then they are going to have to go onto my page.  
Im not to sure what this story is about to be perfectly honest, he doesnt write about the recent dr, just the old boring ones, so you know**

**Well if you are interested in the old dr who stuff, then you may like this, but like i said, i didnt write it so i dont know what it is about.  
Enjoy!**

**BTW: dont own any of the Dr who stuff!  
**

The planet Telos is a desolate planet far from many other species within the far corners of the universe and homes one advance race whose original home planet had been destroyed when it had drifted into Earth's atmosphere and this race nears extinction. Until now.

As the mist drifted through the mountains of the planet and a new day dawned with temperatures rising to a minimum degree was when the silence was broken by the sound of an engine noise and as soon as it was silent, a hunched man stoops over the ridge followed by a tall man draped in a long black cloak climbed over the slated mountains.

"Is this the place, master?" the hunched figure asked as lingered back to his follower.

"Of course, you imbecile!" the black cloak man barked back "unlike my enemy's, my TARDIS works, now silence."

He pulls a small device out of the cloak and points it to the sky until a light flashed.

"Excellent, we are nearing the city." And the two men began to clamber across mountains and caverns. After 10 minutes of climbing over rocks and boulders the dark figure held out his arm and pointed across the nearest cavern to something that glittered in the planet's sunlight.

A giant set of silver doors barred with giant statues of what looked like men but not a single emotion was in their stony faces. Before any of them reached them, the man in front grabbed a rock and threw at the doors. As soon as it touched the door, the rock had disintegrated into a million pieces.

"How clever, Doctor." The man sniggers "But not clever enough"

He places a small cube at the very centre of the doors where electrical surges began to arise from the doors and entered the cube. The man quickly removed the cube from the door.

"Now, open the door Klisg" the figure points to his hunched servant and to the door. Reluctantly, he stoops over to the door and with great strength, the doors began to ease open and when the widest gap was made, they walked in.

On the other side of the doors, there was a giant, vast control room. Each wall with its own console except for the wall nearest the door where there was a giant hatch and in the shadow of the now opened doors, lay a great tall figure. It's face covered by the door's mighty height.

"Where to, master?" spoke the man known as Klisg

"I would probably say down there" said the figure, pointing to the closed hatch. "Preferably through these controls." So he walked over to the control opposite the hatch and began to manoeuvre the levers until a wave of cold swept into the room.

The hatch was slowly beginning to open.

"Excellent" said the figure, tightening his cloak "We should be careful, there could be loose ice, so try not to be an idiot." He added to Klisg, The two men descended down a ladder into the vast ice corridors.

A set of corridors met their eyes. All the walls were made of what looked like solid ice with icicles protruding from the ceiling. The tall figure led himself and Klisg through one corridor on the left and they were soon going down a small flight of stairs which soon ended with a large ice archway. Slowly, they crept through it.

"Behold, Klisg" said the man with a wicked grin across his face.

Around the many walls were a number of honeycomb objects that towered to the ceiling, all frozen into the walls and in the corner, stood another set of consoles with wires leading into each of the honeycombs. Klisg lingered up to it.

"We release them, master?" he asked, his hand hovering over a switch.

"No! Not yet." said the man quickly "We wait until the Doctor is here. But first, we need to attract his attention."

From within his cloak, he removed another small cube, but this one was placed into the middle of the floor. The man had also pulled a controller out of his pocket as well. He flicked a switch and the cube had began to open, spider like legs emerged from the opening and linked each other together and a pale blue light was shining from within them.

"What that for, master" Klisg asked confused.

"It is merely a transmatter system" said the man "This will be our means to get the Doctor".

He pulled a small tube from the transmatter, dragged it across the room and inserted it into the console. When that was done, he flicked a switch and a small hole opened at the bottom of the nearest wall. A small beeping noise was coming from within it, the man flicked another switch and about twenty small, metal caterpillars creatures moved slowly out. Klisg raised a threatening fist as if to crush them.

"No, you idiot!" the figure ran in front of Klisg and stopped his falling fist "They are the means of getting to him."

Unconvinced, Klisg lowered his fist and walked into the corner as the man lined the creatures in front of the transmatter and he pulled down a lever on console and (still beeping) the creatures glided towards the blue light emitted from transmattter. One reached the light and at once, it had disappeared with as blink of an eye.

"Perfect" said the man wickedly, soon all the creatures had disappeared. The man pocketed the now closed transmatter and pushed a button on his controller. A small, shrill noise had sounded. Klisg covered his ears, and screamed "What that?"

"It is a distress call" said the man "I've locked onto the same place I sent those creatures. Soon Doctor, We'll both have our revenge." He said nastily glaring at the frozen honeycombs.

About 10,000,000 lightyears, away, the distress indicator sounded within the TARDIS.

**Let me know what you think, and if you like, i will get him to upload the second chapter.**

**XXCullenXX  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Apparently people wanted to have the next chapter be uploaded. so here it is!**

Enjoy (I think!)

The Doctor had nearly dropped the newly-made circuit system of his own design of a dematerialisation circuit for the TARDIS, when a distress call had sounded from within the police box which made the light on the top begin to flash.

"What's going on Doctor?" called his assistant, Jo Grant as she backed in with tools and tea as she always did.

"Something's wrong Jo." the Doctor replied as he took the tea and tools off her and walked towards the TARDIS "It's a distress call from somewhere within the far reaches of space." And without thinking, he leapt into the TARDIS to set off and before Jo could get to the doors, they shut her out.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" yelled Jo as she banged repeatedly on the wooden doors, just as Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart walked in.

"Doctor, what is that infernal…" but he never finished his sentence as he watched as the TARDIS engines started up, but instead of disappearing as usual, smoke issued from the doors, a grinding noise was heard and the sound of a car backfiring was added in. Soon, the doors opened, smoke billowed out and the Doctor staggered out coughing.

"Trying to escape again, Doctor?" the Brigadier smirked.

"Not escape Brigadier, but help." the Doctor said as he wiped dust off his Smokey Jacket and adjusted his frilly shirt. "The TARDIS picked up a distress signal and I intend to find out where and why."

"Couldn't you try and ask the Time Lords to lift your exile for this time?" Jo asked innocently.

"No, they wouldn't want to get involved, they would rather watch them suffer than help." the Doctor said, sounding disgusted.

The Doctor then noticed the morning newspaper within the Brigadier's fist and he asked "What's that Brigadier?"

"Oh, it's just another report of another scientist disappearing "said the Brigadier as the Doctor took the paper off him "Professor Clive Johns was seen entering his office by a student at his school, but he never came out and when the lad checked the room, he was gone."

"He was kidnapped?" asked Jo

"Surprisingly not, Miss Grant" said the Brigadier "When the boy went in the office, there was no sign of a struggle."

"So the police have decided to put this case into U.N.I.T. hands?" said the Doctor

"Yes, feeling that it's alien related" said the Brigadier.

Then at that moment, gun fire could be heard from outside the building and Sergeant Benton and Captain Yates ran into the laboratory.

"Sir, we've got an alien infestation! Benton panted.

"What are they like Sergeant?" the Brigadier asked.

Suddenly, a scream could be heard down the corridor and a soldier staggered to the door, and fell at their feet, dead.

The whole building is soon aroused with guns and screams. The Doctor quickly ran out of the lab followed by the party.

"What are we against, Doctor?" the Brigadier demanded to the Doctor's back.

"Not sure, Brigadier." said the Doctor until they came across another dead soldier. Gliding down his leg was a small metal caterpillar like creature.

"Impossible." muttered the Doctor until a gun fire had sounded behind him. The Brigadier had taken two shots at the thing until it rolled over the man's leg and moved no more.

"Thank you, Brigadier, I think." the Doctor said and he bent down to pick up the remains of the creature. "We should get this back to the lab, quickly."

But the journey back to the lab was difficult, due to the avoiding of passing bullets and on one or two times, they were ambushed and attacked by the caterpillar creatures; the worst was when three jumped onto Jo's neck, but careful shooting from the Brig was able to stop before they could do any serious damage. Eventually (though covered with bruises and bites) they soon arrived back at the Doctor's lab.

Back in the lab, while trying to drain out the noise of the gunshots, the Doctor, Jo, Brigadier, Sergeant and Captain surrounded the workbench on which the creature lay motionless. The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver out of his pocket, pushed a button and aimed it at the creature. Nothing happened.

"Well, your bullet has shut down the main circuit Brigadier." The Doctor said as he pocketed his Screwdriver.

"Does it tell us what we're against, Doctor?" Captain Yates asked

"Indeed Captain." said the Doctor "But first, I'm going to try and see if I can do anything about the distress signal."

And, in a blink of an eye, he ran into the TARDIS, Jo right behind him.

"Well I'll tell Corporal Palmer to keep fighting." said the Brigadier, picking up his radio. "Sergeant, you should contact Geneva."

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor began bending over the console and flicked switches here and there.

"What now, Doctor?" Jo asked.

"I'm trying to contact the Time Lords." The Doctor said, until after a final swish and click, the screen began to show static and then, in black and white, the Lord President of Gallifrey suddenly appeared.

"Ah, Doctor." said the President, eyeing down on the two of them.

"Unless you're not contacting us to ask us lift your exile, I'm afraid the answer is no".

"It's not that, unfortunately." said the Doctor "No it's because here at

U.N.I.T HG, we've got an invasion of Cybermats and we're losing. And, the TARDIS has also picked up a distress call, so I felt if you could lift my exile for a few hours, so I could help them".

"Unfortunately not, Doctor." said the Lord President "You know we Time Lords cannot change our laws until we see fit and we never interfere in the course of others".

"You do know this is the exact reason I left our planet." said the Doctor angrily "I've been stuck on Earth for months and I feel someone is using an unauthorised transmit system. If you don't let me help, whatever we're dealing with could allow the whole universe to fall in on itself through that transmat if you don't lift the exile just this once!"

"Very well, Doctor" said the Lord President, sounding defeated "We shall lift your exile, only for this occasion, but after this, you will remain on Earth for as long as we see fit". The screen blackened and behind their backs, the mechanicals within the TARDIS came to life. The engine roared as the centre of the console moved up and down.

"We're apparently on pre-set coordinates." Said the Doctor examining the console "We're heading straight for…"

Exactly where they heading Jo didn't know, because at that moment, the TARDIS gave a horrible lurch, knocking both of them into the wall. The engines grinded and a horrible vibration came under their feet as the lights flickered on and off.

"What's happening, Doctor?" Jo cried, as she held on for dear life on the TARDIS doors.

"The Time Lords set us off too early!" The Doctor shouted over the grinding sound of the TARDIS. "We're still locked on Earth. If we don't release her soon, she'll be pulled apart!"

The Doctor dived under the console, opened a hatch, pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and jabbed it in between the wires.

"What are you doing? Jo shouted as she leapt forward to land on the console.

"I'm simply reversing the polarity of the neutron flow! The Doctor shouted back, as sparks began coming out of the TARDIS "Hold on Jo!"

Without knowing what was going to happen, Jo grabbed the console quickly, because suddenly, the TARDIS was soon speeding up and within five minutes both the Doctor and Jo were hanging on for dear life. The TARDIS swayed, rocked and sometimes would give a horrible lurch. The Doctor forced his hand on to the console, pulled down a lever, and then…

Everything stopped. Jo slowly got to her feet, looking very shaken as she brushed hair out of her face. The Doctor closed the hatch at the bottom of the TARDIS and flicked a switch. The scanner showed a very barren and rocky area outside.

"Is this where the distress signal came from? Jo asked as she stood on tip-toe to look over the Doctor's shoulder to see the screen.

"Yes, Jo" Said the Doctor, looking solemn "But I fear that our problems today have already begun."

**ahhhh, clifffy. Wonder what evil person my brother has put in now :). Well if you want to know u HAVE TO REVIEW. I refuse to upload anymore untill i see more reviews. Seriously.  
**

**XXCullenXX**

**x  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter up. Right people if you are reading this story. please review! i have like 1 so far.  
Im not sure wheni will be updating next becasue i have exams in a few weeks and i will be revising for them, so enjoy this because it coudl be the last for a while.**

The Doctor quickly shut off the scanners and checked whether the TARDIS had suffered any damage.

"Well, nothing's critically damaged" he told Jo, "The bad news is that the Time Lords have placed a tracker on us."

He pointed to a small, oval button on the console that wasn't there when they had set off.

"What does it do" Jo asked, staring down at the small object.

"It makes sure we don't leave the planet, until we've finished" said the Doctor, pressing down a switch and the doors slowly opened "and I hope we do. Come on, Jo."

But, instead of walking onto the barren planet, the Doctor and Jo found themselves walking back into the Doctor's laboratory. Lying on the ground were the Brigadier, Sergeant and Captain unconscious. Benton had apparently trying to phone Geneva as he was lying near the phone. The Brigadier suddenly began to stir.

"Doctor, what have you done this time?" he asked as both Benton and Yates had started to wake up.

"It felt like some kind of earthquake, sir," Sergeant Benton spoke as he straightened his uniform.

"Nonsense, Benton" said the Brigadier "an earthquake in Britain? The Doctor's obviously done something. Have you contacted Geneva yet?"

"No, sir" Benton answered "the phone went dead as soon as that quake started"

"Well I wouldn't bother trying again Sergeant" said the Doctor "we haven't got the range"

"Rubbish, Doctor" the Brigadier snorted "I'll try the phone outside the room."

But when the Brigadier opened the lab door, he came face to face with the wasteland outside. With a look of horror on his face, he quickly closed the door and turned to look at the crowd.

"Well, how is it?" asked the Doctor, looking interested.

"Doctor" said the Brigadier quietly "You do realise you've moved this entire room out of U.N.I.T HG? How the men going to react when they see just a gaping hole in the wall?!

"It is partially my fault, I wont deny it, Brigadier." Said the Doctor, "But I forgot to unlock the TARDIS from Earth, and when the Time Lords took control I didn't have time to release, so this entire room was taken as well. But I feel it's good we've got some military tactics in what we are about to do."

"You called those things back at U.N.I.T, Cybermice, didn't you?" Jo said.

"Cybermats, Jo." The Doctor corrected her "And it tells us what we're dealing with" he said staring at the Brigadier and Sergeant.

It took a few seconds for the answer to penetrate them, until Benton muttered "Cybermen?"

"Exactly." said the Doctor.

"Doctor, are you saying that the Cybermen are attempting another invasion?" asked the Brigadier, looking bewildered.

"Yes, I think so." The Doctor answered

"Well, what are Cybermen?" Jo asked the Doctor, who didn't answer at once and turned Captain Yates who shrugged back at her.

"Miss Grant, if you look through U.N.I.T. files, you'll find that Cybermen were our first threat." said the Brigadier.

"What, Earth's first threat?" Jo said, looking horrified

"Not exactly" said the Brigadier "the first threat I can remember was the Yeti invasion in the Underground, which me and the Doctor both stopped."

"Yes, except this time, I know the Cybermen are attacking from here rather than through Vaughn's factories." said the Doctor, taking his coat off the lab hook.

"But where is here?" asked Yates "These "Cybermen's" home planet?"

"Adopted home planet." said the Doctor, correcting him "They moved here, which is called Telos, at some point before their real planet, Mondas got destroyed."

"Destroyed?" said Jo "When?"

"It's a little bit into your future." said the Doctor buttoning the coat "You've got another 15 years until it comes back to the Earth's orbit. Until then, let's try and stop the Cybermen here."

Very gently, the Doctor slowly opened the door and stepped on to the planet.

A light breeze lapped their faces as they walked out of the laboratory and onto the vast emptiness of the planet. The Doctor realised the burns on the outside of the lab wall, which he thought were from the Cybermats back on Earth. Jo and the Brigadier followed; the Brig looked amazed at the scene that met his eyes.

"So, this is where those creatures came from?" he asked the Doctor

"Yes, along with their masters, Brigadier" said the Doctor, as he started to climb down the mountain.

"But, where are we going?" asked Captain Yates as he and Benton walked out of the lab.

"To the city, Yates" said the Doctor, pointing into the horizon "The long lost city of Telos."

Soon, the party were scaling the mountains, the Doctor in the lead.

Five minutes later, the Doctor's detection remote was beginning to beep louder and louder. He broke into a run, and only stopped when the noise became a long, droning bringing sound and realising that it was aimed at a very jagged rock. He placed his hand on it and realised it was humming and vibrating, so he leaned behind the rock and reappeared with a look of both stunned disbelief and horror.

"What is it, Doctor?" asked the Brigadier

"I think it's not just Cybermen we're dealing with" said the Doctor "We may be up against two of the universe's dangerous threats. We must reach the city quickly!"

At that moment, they heard panting from behind the nearest rock, and suddenly, a man was seen running towards them in a panic until he fell, face first on to the ground, unconscious. The Doctor turned him onto his back to see his face.

"Who's that?" said Jo

"Why, it's Professor Clive Jones!" said the Doctor backing away from the man.

"What, the chap who went missing last night?" said Sergeant Benton.

"Yes" said the Doctor "this explains when he went missing, there wasn't a struggle. He must have got caught in some sort of transmat beam." "You think the Cybermen brought him here?" asked Yates.

"With a little help, yes" said the Doctor, as he lifted the unconscious man on to his shoulder "Help me, would you, Brigadier."

"You're not suggesting we carry him back to lab, are you, Doctor?" said the Brigadier, as he lifted the man's right arm over his shoulder.

"There isn't much time," said the Doctor "the Cybermen may have started the invasion plans by the time we arrive. No, we must move on."

So the Doctor and Brigadier began carrying Professor Jones up the mountains with them, with Jo, Benton and Yates bringing up the rear.

It became difficult to carry an unconscious person up very steep mountains as they had to avoid narrow gaps and tunnels where you could only go one at a time through it, but after reaching the top of the fourth mountain they had climbed, they saw a giant set of open metal doors, leading into another mountain, the biggest they could see.

"Is this it, Doctor" panted the Brigadier.

"Do you see any other mountain that can have any form of cyber evil in it?" said the Doctor, sarcastically.

They then heard a groaning sound, Professor Jones was starting to come round. When he saw the inside of the mountain, he gave a yell and tried to escape and loosen the Doctor's and Brigadier's grip.

"Steady now, old chap." said the Brigadier, trying to calm the Professor down.

"You'll never get me back in there!" shouted the Professor, looking slightly mad "I will not work for your mad friend!"

"Friend" said Jo, looking confused "What friend?"

"Don't act innocent, lassie!" said the professor, rounding on Jo "You and that mad bloke are up to something and I won't be a part of it."

"Shame" came a soft, deadly voice "you had the best mind in Edinburgh Professor."

Everybody jumped. The voice had come from the shadow of a giant hatch which was opened and slowly, the man walked into the clearing of the hall.

"I expected we find you here." said the Doctor "You parked your TARDIS close to us."

Jo gasped. Standing in front of them in his usual black, his black and white beard and combed hair was the Master.

"Will you tell your servants to release me?" shouted Professor Jones. "I will not assist you, I mean it!

"Oh, you will, Professor." sniggered the Master as he slowly began to remove a small gun from his pocket. Quick as a whip, he aimed it at the Professor, a pulsating red light covered him as he winced and writhed in agony. The Doctor and Brigadier's grip loosened as the man slumped to the floor.

"You killed him!" shouted Jo

"His life has been spared. Just" said the Master, massaging the gun in his hand "however, I envy your attempt to rescue him, Doctor. Even without anywhere to escape, he was, remarkably, smarter than you to leave, whereas you brought him back to my grasp."

"So you're the one who has been stealing those scientists." said the Doctor.

"Indeed, Doctor," smirked the Master "but when you arrived, I felt like what humans call a collector the moment you arrived because you are the prized item what my allies will need."

Slowly, the Master raised his gun, the Doctor saw a flash of red light and there was silence.

**Whooo cliffy!!! Liek i said at the top, i dont know when i will be updating next, but i will try and do it ASAP.  
Review the story. please! **


End file.
